


ART - Winter Worlds

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of images created for Anuminis for the SGA Art Santa 2012 challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Winter Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anuminis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/gifts).



The reveals went out for **sga_art_santa 2012** on LiveJournal yesterday, so I thought it was time to add my contribution here.

These were all created for **anuminis**

Click on images for large sizes!

 **anuminis** wanted alien worlds, and this was my first idea:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/359924/359924_original.jpg)

Of course, then I had another idea and created this...

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/359533/359533_original.jpg)

These are the individual panels:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/359408/359408_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/358964/358964_original.jpg)

I hope you all like these :)

A beautiful selection of art was created in this challenge. I hope you will go check out the [Masterlist of Art](http://sga-art-santa.livejournal.com/84583.html), including the gorgeous piece created for me by **Velocitygrass**

Wishing everyone a fantastic 2013 - may it be peaceful, healthy and happy.

~


End file.
